


Winds Of Change

by ashamtly



Series: Twice Blessed [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: Life as Christopher Perry Halliwell knew it changed for him twice.Once when he managed to cheat fate, though he doesn't remember, and twice... ironically when people refused to forget what had happened once.Now, now he has to see if he can make it change one final time, 'cause fate has given him another chance, and he refuses to lose his brother again





	Winds Of Change

**It** happened without warning..., one minute he was there, as he always used to be, and the next thing he knew...

The next thing he knew, there were police officers all over the place, his sister was being consoled by their cousins, uncle Henry was yelling at the detectives? in the house, while aunt Paige tried to calm him down, though obviously, she was also distressed. And his parents...

He remembers watching his mother cry inconsolably on his father shoulder, who had an indecipherable expression on his face. And just like that he knew, he knew that something was terribly wrong, that something had happened to...

He remembers racing to their room and finding it just as he had left it 2 days ago, with nothing amiss, nothing out of place, as if everything were the same.

He remembers looking for him all over the place, shouting his name, finding aunt Phoebe in the attic, trying to scry for someone, for..., while uncle Coppe seemed to vanish and reappear again and again each time shaking his head, wearier, and wearier...

But what he remembers the most, with such clarity, is his parents walking up the stairs in his direction, and... the expression on their faces.

And just like that, he knew, he knew that life as he knew it, would never be the same.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... have been working on this idea for the longest of times, way before I finally dared to write my first fic, and it might not be to anyone's liking, but I'm really excited and happy with the layout I have..., so well I guess at least someone likes it.


End file.
